vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
One Way or Another
left | writer = Penny Cox (Story) Rebecca Sonnenshine (Teleplay) | director = Rashaad Ernesto Green | previous = I Went to the Woods | next = Somebody That I Used to Know }} One Way or Another Spoiler TV: CW Primetime Listings Week April 11 is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-one episode of the series overall. Summary THE RACE TO SAVE STEFAN — Determined to capture an escaped vampire named Ambrose, who may be the key to getting Stefan back safely, Damon heads to Memphis with Alaric in tow. However, reluctant to step back into his former vampire hunting ways, Alaric makes his unwillingness to participate clear, while revealing the truth about the past three Damon-less years of his life. Meanwhile, in the psych ward, Bonnie meets a young woman named Virginia, who provides her with some valuable information about why The Armory may be after her. Finally, Enzo takes matters into his own hands when he learns some devastating news from Rayna. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Ambrose *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes (credit only) *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz *Ryan Dorsey as Marty Hammond/Stefan Salvatore Guest Cast *Aisha Duran as Virginia Trivia *“He gets to play Stefan and a guy who’s inside Stefan’s body as two completely separate characters,” executive producer Julie Plec, who also directed the episode, explains to TVLine. “His body is being inhabited by a pretty nasty, evil vampire from the late 19th century who’s going to wreak some havoc over the next episode or two.” Continuity * Bonnie Bennett was last seen in I Would for You. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *" " is the fourth single by American rock band from their second studio album Parallel Lines. The song was released on May 14, 1979. Quotes |-|Promo= :Ambrose (to Damon): "I know you won't leave me alone until you get your brother's body back." :Damon: "Fun's over." :Damon (to Alaric): "One more mission for old time's sake." :Ambrose (to Stefan): "Stefan? Are you ready to meet your maker?" :Ambrose: "Bullseye." |-|Extended Promo= :Ambrose (to Damon): "I know you won't leave me alone until you get your brother's body back. So do me one small favour and we both get what we want." :Damon: How small? Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x18 Promo "One Way or Another" (HD) The Vampire Diaries One Way or Another Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD718-Bonnie.jpg TVD718-Bonnie-2.jpg TVD718-Enzo.jpg TVD718-Bonnie-Enzo.jpg TVD718-Bonnie-Enzo-2.jpg TVD718-Damon-Alaric.jpg TVD718-Alaric.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-17_Ian_Somerhalder_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 17, 2016 2016-02-16_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 16, 2016 2016-02-13_Penny_Cox_Twitter.jpg|7x18 ©Penny Cox February 13, 2016 2016-02-11_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey February 11, 2016 2016-02-10_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Ian_Somerhalder-2.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Ian_Somerhalder-3.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Michael_Allowitz.jpg|Michael A. Allowitz February 10, 2016 2016-02-10_Michael_Allowitz_Rebecca_Sonnenshine_Twitter.jpg|Rebecca Sonnenshine, Michael A. Allowitz February 10, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven